This invention relates to a motor vehicle sleeper, more particularly, to a hammock-like portable and collapsible sleeper for use in a motor vehicle having a passenger compartment with doors on opposite sides thereof, the sleeper being adapted to be suspended between the doors and above the seating area in the compartment. The sleeper is especially advantageous for use in trucks employed in long distance hauling, including tractor trailer trucks, and also in recreational vehicles and pickup trucks.
Many of the trucks employed for long distance hauling, including tractor trailer trucks, are not equipped with a sleeper for the driver. Consequently, it is often necessary for the driver to sleep over the wheel or in another awkward and uncomfortable position in the cab with the truck pulled off of the road. Owing to the presence in the cab of the steering wheel, control levers, and possibly other equipment, such as a heater housing, and the use of dual seats rather than a bench seat, it is very difficult if possible to obtain the rest a driver should have before proceeding on his way. There is, therefore, a considerable need for a means of obtaining a good rest in the cab of a truck which is not equipped with a built-in sleeper.